Present Memories
by GriffinRose
Summary: Jaden is still learning to accept what happened to him and his sister 9 years ago. But something happens to make his sister run away to DA, and everything just goes downhill from there. JxA, JessexOC Rated T just to be safe. Slight AU
1. Prologue

_So, yeah. Here's a story idea, read and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Yugioh Gx?_

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Jaden's POV_

It's like I was seeing everything from a bird's eye view. A younger me was sitting on a couch with a younger version of my little sister, Jacey. We were watching T.V. while waiting for our father to come home. I knew mom was downstairs in the kitchen, making dinner for us. My sister and I laughed at something on T.V.. It seemed like the night was going perfectly and smoothly, that is, until we heard tires screeching on asphalt as a car slowed in front of our house, and then the familiar bumps of someone going over the curb as they turned into our driveway.

That was the first clue something was wrong. Our father never went into the driveway, and never at that speed.

Little me and little Jacey jumped up, not suspecting anything. We looked out the window to see our father's car. He stumbled out of the car and slammed the door shut.

That was the second clue. He would never slam it shut, for fear of influencing us of doing the same and therefore destroying his car.

Little me and little Jacey cried out happily and then ran out of the room to go meet our father at the door. I followed out of the room and saw little me helping little Jacey down the stairs.

The front door slammed open as our father walked in. He slammed it shut again and locked it.

That was clue number three. Our door was almost never locked, and certainly not during the day when everyone was home and awake.

Mom came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. She smiled and went over to her husband.

"Happy birthday, dear," she said, kissing him. She pulled back almost instantly, wrinkling her nose. "Have you been drinking?" she asked.

Clue four.

Jacey and little me didn't know what that meant, and didn't care either. Jacey ran over and jumped at our father like she always did, intending for him to catch her as he always did. It was their little game. Little me was following behind, a bit slower, and he didn't jump up.

But this time, since our father was drunk, he didn't catch her. He stumbled and hit his head on the wall. Jacey fell to the ground, stunned and confused. Our father screamed and held his head. Jacey began to cry. She hated it when people yelled. Mom bent down and picked Jacey up, setting her on her feet again and kneeling down to her level. She was saying something about going upstairs. Neither little me nor little Jacey had any chance of doing so though.

Present me, watching everything from above, knew what was going to happen next. Little me though, didn't stand a chance or have a clue.

Well, technically he had four, but little me wasn't about to put a puzzle together right now.

Father picked Jacey up and threw her across the room, screaming foul words at her as he held his head. Jacey cried out as she hit the wall, crashing to the ground. Some pictures came down around her, the glass shattering and bouncing off of Jacey. My mother and I just stood there for a moment, stunned that he would do such a thing.

We were snapped out of our trance when my father started walking slowly over to my sister. Little me had always hated it when Jacey cried, and she looked so terrified when she looked up and saw our father walking towards her. Only she could see the murderous glint in his eyes. And she did the only thing a four year old would know of doing in this situation, and cried.

My father kicked Jacey, not only certainly breaking a few ribs, but sending her sprawling across broken glass. She was crying so hard now, from all the pain and the fear and the confusion…. I did what any other older brother would do in this situation and ran over to the man I called father, kicking him as hard as I could in the shin and hitting him with my fists, telling him to leave her alone. My mother started screaming as well, pulling my father away from Jacey. I was knocked over, cutting my hands on some of the glass. I couldn't have cared less though. This man was hurting my little sister. I was determined to make him stop. It didn't matter anymore that he was my father.

I looked around for something -anything- that I could use as a weapon. I saw a piece of a picture frame. It certainly wouldn't hold up for long, but it would have to do. I grabbed the piece of wood and stood up. I swung it like a bat, and because of my size compared to my father's, I hit him in the stomach. He doubled over, at a loss of breath more than from pain. He turned his eyes towards me, and I have never known such fear as I did that day, staring in these familiar eyes, but seeing such hate, hate that was directed at _me_.

He grabbed me around my neck and hoisted me into the air, slamming me into the wall. The back of my head hit one of the nails a picture had been hanging from. I cried out in shock and in pain. My mother was torn between helping my sister and helping me. She settled for tending to my sister's injuries while yelling at my father to stop it.

His response was punching little me across the face, snapping my head sideways. I can still remember the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. My father shouted at me some more before socking little me in the gut. My hands immediately went from prying my father's hands off of me to covering the now injured area.

Little me was out of breath now, struggling through the pain. I knew Jacey was much worse off than I was. She was losing consciousness fast, if she hadn't already. Mother was gone from the room, but I could hear her talking, probably on the phone, calling for help.

Father heard this too, and he didn't like that much, so he dropped me and went over the phone, slapping it out of my mother's hands and disconnecting it. Then he turned his attention back to little me. Little Jaden panicked and ran upstairs, running into the first room and closing the door behind myself. I was in the T.V. room, so the door had no lock.

Present me apparently followed wherever little me went, and I just sort of phased through the door and watched as little me looked around in a panic, searching for a hiding spot. I could hear my father's heavy steps as he walked up the stairs, coming after me. The door opened, and little me screamed in fear and shrunk down into a ball, trying to protect himself.

That didn't stop my father. He picked little me up again and shouted in his face. Little eight year old me started crying, and then started kicking and screaming. I managed to kick my father in the chest, knocking the wind out of him again. That was apparently the wrong thing to do.

Present me was terrified. Present me knew what was happening. Present me screamed myself awake as little me was sent hurtling through the air, crashing into the window and going right through it, following to the hard ground below.

Present me jolted upright, successfully bashing my head into the bunk above my own and nearly knocking myself unconscious.

"Owwww," I complained, holding my head. Whether it was my screaming or my banging into his bunk, Syrus had woken up. He looked over the edge of his bed and down at me.

"You okay?" he asked, his grey eyes full of concern. Hassleberry kept snoring on the top bunk. Must have woken Syrus just because of how hard I hit his bunk. Speaking of which…

"Been better," I admitted, slipping out of bed and going over to the mini-fridge/freezer we had in the dorm. Thank you Chumley!

(**I doubt this is actually in the dorm, but in my fanfic it is, XD**)

I grabbed a few pieces of ice and put them in a washcloth, then put that on my forehead.

"What was your dream about?" Syrus asked. I tensed up a bit. I wasn't exactly ready for anyone to know about _that_ yet.

"I forget. Hitting my head must have knocked it right out of me," I joked. I leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Do you want me to get Miss. Fontaine?" he asked. NO! No need to let the staff know I'm having bad nightmares!

"That's okay!" I said a little too hastily. He looked at me with a face that clearly said I-don't-believe-you-but-I'll-let-it-go. I should go back to bed and pretend to sleep, making it even more believable that I'm okay when I'm not.

But I really didn't want to get up right now…And I was scared I would actually go to sleep again, and I knew what dream I would have.

Wait, did I say dream? I meant _horrifying __**nightmare**_!

"Are you sure?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said. It was true enough. The pain in my head would fade before long, and soon enough I'd be able to forget I had the dream and move on, like I always did when this came up.

End Chapter

_How was that? It wasn't too confusing during the dream was it? I tried to separate little Jaden and present Jaden, though I don't know if I succeeded at doing so…_

_Let me know what you think! Or at least that you're reading! _

_Please review! _


	2. Nine Years

_Well, I'm back with chapter 2. Read and enjoy!_

_I don' t own Yugioh Gx, by the way. So no suing!_

Chapter 2: Nine Years

_Jaden's POV_

I couldn't fall back asleep for the rest of the night. Part of it was just that I wasn't tired anymore. Part of it was because I didn't want to have that dream again. A large part of it was because my head hurt too much to allow for sleep.

So when Syrus's alarm went off, I nearly banged my head again. It was incredibly loud and annoying! How in this world did I sleep through that every day?

Syrus climbed down from his bunk and yawned, reaching his hands above his head. He rubbed his eyes and seemed to be doing _anything_ to avoid turning that alarm off. And it really is incredibly annoying.

"Hey Syrus, you ever turning that thing off?" I finally asked. He jumped, and Hassleberry, finally awake and climbing down, laughed.

"J-Jaden?" Syrus asked. He turned and looked at me, eyes wide.

"Um…what? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"You're never awake before I turn the alarm off," Syrus explained. It's still going, by the way.

"We usually don't get you awake for another fifteen minutes," Hassleberry added. I slid my legs of my bunk and stood up, stretching.

"Well, I'm up now, so let's get ready to go. I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Jay," Syrus said. He finally turned the alarm off.

"Not when I'm sleeping."

"Fair enough," Syrus said, grabbing his towel. I grabbed my own and Hassleberry grabbed his, and together the three of us made off for the bathhouses.

Xx

"You're early," Alexis commented as we walked into the Slifer cafeteria. The others weren't even there yet.

"I guess we are," I said, walking over to the start of the food. I grabbed a plate and started piling it up.

"Jay was up with the alarm today," Syrus explained. "Save some food for the rest of us!" he directed at me. I looked down at my plate. I was only halfway through the line and it was full. I suppose I could go eat this, give the others time to get some food, and then finish the line.

I went and sat down next to Alexis as Chazz and Atticus came in. They started when they saw me there already. Atticus just smiled and went to get his breakfast, Chazz gaped a few moments longer before grumbling under his breath and doing the same. I started eating.

Syrus sat next to me and Hassleberry was across. We all heard voices outside of some people arguing. I could make out…Blair…and…Bastion I think…maybe Aster as well…

The door opened to show a red faced Blair. She didn't say anything as she stormed over to the food line and started piling food on a plate. Bastion and Aster were behind her (Was I good or what?), Aster had an amused smirk on his face, Bastion more of confused.

They were both confused when they saw me there.

"Is me being awake right now really that big of a deal?" I asked. Blair nearly fell over at hearing my voice. Apparently she hadn't realized I was there.

"It kind of is Jaden," Atticus said, sitting down across from Alexis. Chazz sat down silently beside her. "Maybe you have a fever."

"What, I'm not allowed to get up early unless I'm sick?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of," he replied. I scowled at him. He laughed. "Come on Jaden, you have to admit that it's odd you're already here." My response was to shove a pancake in my mouth.

The door opened, and Jim walked in. He and Jesse had both transferred back to Central Duel Academy for our fourth and final year, but Jesse wasn't coming in until tonight.

"G'day mates," Jim greeted, getting in the line for food. Bastian and Aster were…discussing something about the food. Blair was just standing by them, head cocked, staring at them in disbelief.

Blair finally noticed Aster and Bastian were holding everyone up, so she grabbed Bastian's arm, who was closer, and yanked. He stumbled back a step and seemed to finally realize what was going on around him. With a sheepish smile he moved on and took a seat next to Blair, who had sat down next to Atticus. Aster sat down next to Chazz. Jim sat next to Syrus.

"So how did Syrus get you up so early?" Atticus asked. I groaned.

"Jay woke up on his own," Syrus said. Everyone at the table grew silent and stared at me. I looked from side to side.

"What? I have been known to do that," I said.

"Yeah, but that's during the day and in class usually," Blair said, spooning some eggs into her mouth.

"What woke you up?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I wasn't really asleep, actually," I started, searching my brain for an excuse.

"I thought you went back to sleep?" Syrus asked, worry starting to fill his grey eyes.

"I tried to," I lied. So much for an excuse!

"Fall back asleep after what?" Hassleberry asked. "What did I miss soldier?"

Syrus and I sweat-dropped. "Well, Jaden had a nightmare," he started. And here's where I panicked and covered his mouth with my hand, sending my fork flying in some random direction.

"Hey!" Jim cried out, rubbing his shoulder. I guess that's where my fork went. Shirley growled at me from beneath the table. I jumped a bit, not having realized she was there. I should have expected it though.

Syrus just looked at me, a look of total confusion on his face. Everyone was staring at me.

"Hehe," I said, slowly moving my hand.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember it anyway because of how hard you hit your head?" Syrus asked. I completely froze.

I had said that. And not only that, but now the others knew I had hit my head. Syrus's eyes widened.

"Did you remember?" he asked.

"Ah…" I started. What do I do? I'm not ready to tell them about my father yet! "No…"

"Oh," Syrus's face fell. I started eating again.

"I'm confused. When did Jaden hit his head?" Atticus asked. No! No, no, no, no, no!

"He woke up screaming and then jolted upright I guess and slammed his head into the bottom of my bunk," Syrus said.

A few of the others winced in sympathy. Chazz just laughed.

"How did I miss this?" Hassleberry asked. I shrugged.

"You okay now?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's what I've been trying to tell you all morning."

"You don't seem fine," Aster said. Grrr, why did he have to be so dang observant? I shrugged.

"Other than a headache, I couldn't be better," I said.

"You sure? You seem kind of…tense," Atticus said. I glared at him.

"Why can't you people just let it go?" I asked, standing up and throwing my plate out, not caring about the food still on it. I was going to pay for that later. I walked out of the cafeteria and up to my dorm, grabbed my books, and started walking towards class.

Which I'm just now realizing is going to take _forever_ because I don't plan on sleeping through it for once. And that is only going to arouse more questions. Arghh!

Why did that memory have to come back? Why now? It was nine years ago, couldn't it just leave me….

Nine years. It's been nine years. I stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

"I'm an idiot."

"That's a matter of opinion," a familiar voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned to see Alexis. She had a smile on her face. I smiled back.

"Hey Lex."

"Why are you calling yourself an idiot?" she asked, catching up to me. I started walking again but slowed my pace.

"Just realized something is all."

"Would it have anything to do with your nightmare?"

…she's good.

"It might," I said.

"So you do remember it."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, one that she knew to be true.

"How'd you know?" I asked, not even bothering to try and hide it.

"I could see it in the way you acted. Most of the others know too."

I sighed. "And let me guess, you're not going to let it drop until I tell you what happened?"

"I won't press if that's what you're asking. You'll tell us when you're ready, and until then, we need to be patient."

I smiled my goofy grin at her. I loved her for that, right there. She understood!

"How's your head?" she asked, somewhat changing the subject.

"Been better," I admitted. She laughed a little.

"Did you put any ice on it?"

"Yeah, that was the first thing I did. Thank God Chumley left that mini-fridge of his here when he left," I said. Alexis smiled.

"If it starts bothering you, you should go see Ms Fontaine."

"I know, I know."

"Well I'm glad you know. Now good luck getting through Crowler's class."

I laughed. "This'll be torture," I said, noticing finally that we were right outside the door. I didn't even remember walking into the building.

Shows how observant I am!

End Chapter

_Short, I know. Next one is longer. _

_Please review and let me know you're reading! Flames accepted!_


	3. Concussion

_For my fic and for my plot, I've added a fourth year. Duel Academy is a private school all about dueling that runs one year longer than grade school in this fic. _

_And reviewers, if someone does flame, please let me deal with it. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, and if it's some kind of misunderstanding, it'd be best if I handled it. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx.**_

Chapter 3: Concussion

_Jaden's POV_

Crowler's class is _long_. He kept glancing up at me too, which is incredibly annoying. And I felt my friends staring at me as well, which was even more annoying. I don't care how worried they are, can't they just give me some space?

Syrus wrote a note to me at one point. _You sure you're okay?_

I rolled my eyes and wrote under that: _I'm fine. Quit worrying._

He still didn't look convinced, but at least that got him off my case for the rest of class. _Which is never-ending_! How do people do this everyday? And actually pay attention and take notes?

After a small eternity, the bell _finally_ rang. I thought it was never going to! I jumped from my seat and ran out the door, surprising the rest of the class that hadn't known I was even awake for once. I waited by the door for my friends.

"Geez Jay, what's the hurry?" Aster asked as they came walking out.

"I couldn't take sitting still any longer," I explained.

"Is that why you always sleep through class?" Bastian asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sort of." Mainly I just got bored and allowed myself to drift, which almost always ended with me falling asleep. Or waking up, whichever way you look at it.

"Ready for gym then, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked. I smiled.

"You bet! C'mon!" I said, starting to run. I could hear their laughter behind me, but I didn't hear them following.

"Wrong way Jaden!" Syrus called. I stopped and looked at where I was.

"I knew that!" I yelled, backtracking and passing them again.

Xx

All of us stood in the gym, volleyball nets set up around us. Guess what we're doing today? And we had the power to make our own teams!

My team was : me, Alexis, Jim (Shirley stayed on the sidelines), Mindy, Jasmine, and Hassleberry. Talk about a rocking team!

And the first team we're up against (our friends!): Chazz, Aster, Bastion, Blair, Syrus, and Atticus. This was going to be awesome!

Alexis started the game with an overhead serve. Unfortunately for us, Atticus knew how to handle that and he returned the ball. Jim was in the front row, and he managed to spike the ball down on Aster, who managed to hit it, but it didn't go over and no one got to it in time.

First point was ours!

Alexis served again; Atticus returned again, though it went to Hassleberry this time. Or Hassleberry went to the ball, not sure which. He bumped it over and to Bastion. Bastion returned it to Mindy, who hit it right into the back of Jasmine's head. Which is odd, because they're standing next to each other.

Mindy squealed and went to see if her friend was okay. Jasmine was smiling and rubbing the back of her head. The rest of us were laughing.

Hassleberry rolled the ball under the net for the other team as they rotated. Aster served an ace, right between me and Hassleberry. We collided and fell, laughed, and then picked ourselves up. Aster served again, and I stayed where I was so that Hassleberry could hit it. He did, and it went to poor Syrus, who simply threw his arms up over his face. Their team got a little annoyed at that. Not that I blame them or anything, it's just mean to do that to someone who you almost expect it from. No offense Syrus!

My team rotated and I was in the front now, opposite Chazz. Jim served and it went to Blair for the first time this whole game. She hit it up in the air, right to Chazz.

You can see where this is going, right?

Chazz took the opportunity to spike the ball. I couldn't get a hand up in time. The ball hit me right in the forehead, in the same exact place I banged it against Syrus's bunk.

I fell to the ground on my butt, holding my head.

"You okay Jaden?" Alexis asked, from much closer than I thought she was.

"Way to go Chazz! You nearly killed Jaden!" I heard Blair yell.

"He could have hit it instead of let it hit him!" Chazz defended. They kept bickering, but I tuned them out.

"Do you want us to call Ms. Fontaine?" Alexis asked. I shook my head and stood up shakily.

"C'mon Sarge, shake it off," Hassleberry said, backing into his position. Alexis smiled in sympathy at me before doing the same.

And guess what? My vision is somewhat blurry! Meaning I probably have a concussion! Isn't that just great?

"You sure you're alright Jaden?" Bastion asked. I nodded. That was a bad move.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the room began to spin and held my head again. I don't know who, but someone called for Ms. Fontaine.

It's helpful having the school nurse as the phys. Ed. Teacher. Saves a few minutes in transit time.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she came over.

"Jaden got hit in the head and we think he has a concussion," Aster explained. I could just imagine Ms. Fontaine looking at him like he was crazy. It was a volleyball I got hit with, after all. They aren't exactly all that hard.

I opened my eyes a bit to see what was going on. Ms. Fontaine reached up to move my bangs out of the way. She brushed against the skin though, and I flinched back when she did. She frowned.

"Jaden, it would help a lot if you'd let me look at it," she said. I nodded again. And again, bad move. I almost lost what little breakfast I'd had. She was more careful this time when she moved my bangs out of the way.

"There's a pretty good bruise here, but definitely not from a volleyball," she said. By this point, everyone from the two teams was gathered around me.

"He banged his head on the bottom of my bunk this morning," Syrus explained. Ms. Fontaine's eyes widened considerably. This can't be good.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you remember it?"

"No," I said a little too hastily. Her eyes narrowed.

"Jaden Yuki, you had better not be lying to me." Crap! How do I get myself out of this now?

"He's just a little annoyed that we've all been on his case about it," Alexis said. Man, I love her so much right now!

…Like a sister though! I think…yeah, like a sister!

"I see," Ms. Fontaine said. Her eyes were still narrowed. She didn't believe that at all. "Well Jaden, go get changed and then go over to Dorothy's café and ask for a bag of ice. Then come back, ok?"

"Okay," I said. The gang spread back a little to let me through to boys locker room.

"Wait, Atticus, go with him. Make sure he gets there and back okay," Ms. Fontaine said.

"Okay!" Atticus said. He ran to catch up with me. We didn't spend much time in the locker rooms, and then we headed over to Dorothy's. I was quiet the whole time, though Atticus did try and start a conversation with me.

"Hi boys! What can I do for you?" Dorothy asked when we got there.

"Jaden has a concussion and needs a bag of ice," Atticus said.

"Oh no! What happened?" Dorothy asked while she opened a drawer.

"He banged his head earlier this morning and then got hit in the same spot with a volleyball," Atticus explained.

"Oh no! This just isn't your day, is it Jaden?" Dorothy asked, handing me the bag of ice. I put it on my forehead.

"Nope, doesn't look like it," I said.

"C'mon, let's sit down a bit," Atticus said, pushing me towards one of the tables. I didn't have the energy to argue. I put an elbow on the table and leaned my head into my hand holding the ice.

"Why aren't we heading back?" I asked.

"Because I want to talk to you and when we go back I'll probably have to get back on the courts," he said. Uh oh. Whenever Atticus wants to talk…it usually doesn't end well for me.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"I know Lexi was just covering for you when Ms. Fontaine was interrogating you. Meaning you told her either about the dream or that you at least remember it. And either way, I want you to tell me about the dream now."

"When did you get so serious?" I asked.

"When the person my sister cares a lot for got hurt because he won't tell us what's going on. We just want to help Jay. You're always there for us, let us be there for you. Just this once."

"Atticus…" I started. I didn't know what to say. I really didn't want to actually tell anyone…but, maybe he was right. Maybe I should let my friends help. And it was just a memory…there's nothing that can really be done about it.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out: one text message, from my sister.

"Do you mind?" I asked Atticus. "It's my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister," he said. Then he shook his head. I opened the text.

_Dad's out of jail! And Mom let him home!_

My response: WTH?

"What's going on?" Atticus asked when I put the phone down. Whoops. I must have let the aggravation show on my face. I wasn't going to be able to get through this on my own though…

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked him, giving in.

"As long as it's nothing that would involve someone getting hurt, yes."

"Well…nine years ago my father was arrested for child abuse and attempted murder. He's been released from prison, and apparently my mother let him come back home."

Atticus stared at me, dumbfounded. It's really nice to see that on someone else's face.

"Child abuse? Attempted murder?" he repeated. I nodded. "Wait, does this have anything to do with your nightmare?"

What? How did he figure that out so quick?

"How did you…"

"I may not look it or act like it, but I can figure things out about as well as Aster can. And I'll take your confused face now as confirmation." He smiled proudly.

I shook my head and pressed the ice harder.

"Okay then."

"I'm going to just guess that your father didn't leave you and sister on a happy note," Atticus said, getting serious again.

"Jacey was in the hospital for a week, mainly because of broken glass shards that cut her. He threw me out a second story window," I said quietly. It still frightened me just thinking about it!

"Geez. Tell me he was intoxicated at least and that he wasn't normally like that." I started shaking my head.

"He was drunk. I was eight though, and Jacey four. Neither of us realized or understood…he had never come home drunk before. He attacked Jacey first, and I just jumped in to protect her…" I hadn't realized it, but I'd started crying.

"Jaden, it's okay. It's over now. Might not feel like it, but your dad can't hurt you anymore. And even if he tries, he's going to have an army of your friends to go through," Atticus said, smiling. I smiled a bit.

"And now," he continued, "we should get back to the gym before Ms. Fontaine starts sending people after us."

"Too late," Alexis said from behind Atticus. She stood there in her regular uniform. Atticus jumped and turned to look at her. Alexis rolled her eyes. "Didn't want to come play?" she asked her brother.

"Jaden was feeling dizzy so I made him sit down!" Atticus said. I perked up a bit at that excuse, but I didn't feel like explaining to Alexis why we'd really sat down, and that reason was as good as any.

The bell rang then, only making my headache worse. How had time passed so quickly again?

"Lunch time!" Atticus said, running towards the cafeteria. I have a feeling he did it just to leave me and Alexis alone, since he's convinced we're going to end up together.

Which you know, wouldn't be bad.

I nearly slapped myself. Bad Jaden! She's a friend!

Granted she's a really, really, great friend…

NO! Argh! Why doesn't my mind listen?

Oh yeah, 'cause it's _my_ mind.

And why would it do such a thing as listen?

"Earth to Jaden, come in," Alexis said, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and then looked at her.

"What?"

"You completely spaced out. Which is surprising, because I'm pretty sure you know it is lunch right now," she said. I grinned and we started walking towards the cafeteria.

"To be honest, I'm really not that hungry."

"Sheesh, how bad is your concussion?" she asked. I shrugged. My mind was miles away, back home, where my little sister was terrified right now because of one man's presence.

And she still hasn't responded, which is only making me worry more. Could dad be hurting her already?

Does he blame the two of us for testifying against him and putting him in jail?

End Chapter

_There you go! _

_Cookies if you review!_

_Oh, and P.S. I update faster when I get more reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Virtual Cookies for all of you who reviewed! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Yugioh GX_

Chapter 4

_Jacey's POV_

I cannot believe my own _mother_ would let a monster like my _father_ into the house! I still have bad dreams of what happened between us! They're mainly for my brother though. And if I have bad dreams, I know my brother has worse ones! He actually remembers what happened through most of it! He was older! And he saw what happened to me, I didn't see what happened to him.

I did know that he was thrown out a second story window though, which was why he was in the hospital for two weeks after it happened.

And my father was back! Mom let him in the house! Mom _kissed _him! Mom didn't seem to understand that this man causes me and my brother so much pain just thinking about him!

Argh!

I didn't even know he was being let of prison. I just come home from a sleepover at a friends house and he and my mother are standing in the kitchen, his arms around my mother! When he saw me, he tried to come after me! Mom said everything was fine, but I was not about to believe her! There is no way I can trust her anymore!

And that is why I stole a credit card from my mother's purse and got a ticket on a ship heading for duel academy. I need to be with my brother right now. He's the only one I can trust now.

I leaned on the rail I was on. My brown hair kept flying around in the wind, and I'd already given up on trying to keep it out of my face. That was a battle lost before it even began. I brushed a large chunk of it back.

My hair is mainly brown with an almost orange color highlights. It's more pronounced at the top like my brother's, but since my hair is longer it comes down a bit better and fades into the brown. Jaden's just looks like someone dropped paint on his head. He was proud of it though, or at least something along those lines.

My eyes are even the same shape and color as my brother's as well.

I turned so my back was leaning against the rail and looked around the ship. There weren't that many people. Several of those that are here are paired up and dueling. I fingered my own deck in its carrier at my belt. I wasn't anywhere near as good as my brother, but I could hold my own for awhile.

A teal-and-bushy haired kid was making his way over to me. I smiled despite myself. He was good looking. He leaned against the rail the same way I was.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi yourself."

"I'm Jesse."

"Jacey, nice to meet you." He kept smiling.

"Have we met?" he asked, and part of me noticed now that he has a southern accent. The other part of me was praying that he wasn't about to say some cheesy pick-up line.

"I don't think so," I replied. He nodded.

"You just look like someone I know then," he said. Oh, so that's why he came over here. I think I know who I remind him of then. And hurray for no cheesy pick-up line!

"Have you been to Duel Academy before?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Last year," he replied.

"Then I probably remind you of my older brother, Jaden Yuki."

"What? You're Jaden's little sister?" he asked, taking a step off the rail to look at me better. I smiled and nodded. Well, he obviously knew who Jaden is. He laughed. "You're right. With hair like yours you have to be related to Jaden somehow."

I laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty unique to us two Yuki kids."

"You'll have to slap your brother when you see him. I don't think he's told anyone that he has a sister."

"Wouldn't surprise me. He'd probably say something about protecting me though to defend himself."

Jesse thought about it for a moment, then laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Jaden's an awesome brother, but he's also the most over-protective fool you can think of," I said. Though he did have a good reason to feel the need to look out for me.

"Wonder how he feels about you coming to DA then," Jesse said, turning back to the rail and leaning against it, his arms crossed across his chest. I mimicked him.

"Actually, he doesn't know I'm coming," I said, biting my lower lip. Jesse turned to look at me.

"How'd you pull that one off?" he asked.

"I…ran away from home," I admitted. He raised an eyebrow. "I had a really good reason!"

"That's what they all say," he said, looking out over the water.

"I do! My father tried to kill both of us nine years ago, was arrested for it, and has now been released from prison and mom let him come home!" I said. Holy cow, how had this guy made me say that when I just met him? I'm usually much more tight-lipped than that.

"Sounds like lousy parents," Jesse said.

"Well apparently I can't trust either of them so I'm going to Duel Academy."

He laughed. "I'm not sure if Duel Academy is all that much safer, actually. You heard about what happened last year?"

"Only from the news. Jaden wouldn't talk about it when he came home."

He nodded in understanding. "It was especially rough for him, but you'll have to ask him for the details. I…wasn't myself…through the second half. You know how the whole academy was pulled into a different dimension in the beginning of the year, right?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a great adventure."

"It was an adventure alright. I didn't make it back from that though. I had to finish up a duel, and so the academy and everyone went back without me. Jaden blamed himself for the whole mess and so jumped through a portal to another dimension called the Dark World, and all our friends went with him. Most of them ended up, um…'being sent to the stars' is how I think it was phrased," Jesse said. I looked at him.

"And what does 'being sent to the stars' mean?"

"It's…dieing, I think."

"But everyone's okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's okay now. Jaden did something when he won his duel against the duel spirit that caused it all, none of us know what and he won't talk about it with anyone."

"Wow. Talk about a rough year."

"And that was only half of one year," Jesse said. I smiled.

"Yeah, I heard about the shadow riders in first year and the society of light the second."

"Duel Academy isn't as safe as it's made out to be," Jesse said.

"Maybe not, but I'd still rather be with my brother. And right now, wherever he is, is the only place I want to be. I just feel safer with him around," I said.

"Understandable. That's probably how you grew up, with him protecting you and all." I nodded.

"_We will be arriving in thirty minutes_," a voice said over the PA system. Jesse looked towards the bow of the ship.

"Hey, you can see the island from here!" he said. I leaned out a little further to see around him and looked where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was a greenish outline on the horizon, steadily growing bigger and bigger as we got closer.

"I'm glad this ride is only a few hours, and not a few days," I said.

"Maybe for you it's only a few hours," Jesse said. "I'm coming from farther away, so it is a few days for me!" he laughed. I laughed as well.

It's really easy to talk to Jesse. We kept up with varying topics till we reached the island, none of them as serious as we started with. Most of the time one or both of us was laughing while the other did or said something funny.

It was really nice. I'm glad Jaden is friends with him. I'll see him more.

"So, since I'm friends with your brother and all his friends, I guess that means we're heading for the same place," Jesse said. He had his bags and we were on the dock with only a handful of other people. I felt like an idiot for not having thought to bring anything, but can't help that now.

"I guess so," I said.

"Would you care for an escort then?" he asked.

"I would love one," I said. Good. Now I won't get lost trying to find my brother, because I know I would have otherwise.

"I'd offer my arm, but I've got my hands full," he said, grinning sheepishly. I laughed.

"Do you want me to carry something?" I asked, holding a hand out.

"No! What kind of southern hospitality would I be showing if I let you carry something? Now c'mon! Jaden and the others are probably having dinner now!" Jesse said, starting to walk.

"Okay," I said, putting my hand down and walking alongside him. We didn't talk much now. I was too busy taking in the sights.

"Well, there's the infamous Slifer dorm," Jesse said as we reached the top of a hill. No wonder my brother is in such good shape! He's runs around _this_ island constantly?

The Slifer dorm was just as my brother said one of his friends described: a shack filled with cockroaches and a red roof.

Speaking of my brother, he is currently being carried over the back of a large boy in a yellow vest and dreadlocks.

I looked at Jesse. He seemed just as surprised by I was at the sight.

So…what's going on now?

Xx

_Jaden's POV_

I still haven't heard from my sister, and it's been several hours. We're all sitting down for dinner now in the Slifer cafeteria, and I'm forcing myself to try and eat something, as much as I don't want to.

That is, until my phone rang. I checked the caller id to see it was my mom. This was either really bad news, or something I really don't want to hear. Or both.

I stepped off to the side of the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Jaden? Oh Jaden it's awful!_" my mother's voice greeted. I was right. This was something I don't want to hear.

"What is?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst.

"_Jacey is missing!_"

"Missing?" I repeated in a voice no higher than a whisper. My mother still heard me though.

"_Oh Jaden! I don't know what to do! I've called the police and they say they can't do anything until 24 hours have passed!_"

"Just, stay calm, and the police will handle it," I said. I was on auto-pilot now. I didn't know what I was saying or doing. Which is probably why I hung up on my mom and sat down again.

I buried my face in my hands.

"Everything okay?" Alexis asked. I shook my head.

"Far from it," I responded. My sister was missing. My father was probably behind it to!

"You want to duel? It might help you feel better," Hassleberry asked. I shook my head again. Now was not the time for a duel!

And suddenly I was being lifted into the air and placed over Hassleberry's shoulder.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked. "Put me down!"

"If you don't want to duel then something is wrong with you," Hassleberry said.

"What? That's ridiculous, now put me down!" I started banging on his back to make him listen, but that didn't seem to be doing anything. I felt like such a little kid!

"I think you're overreacting mate," Jim called out from behind us. We were already outside the cafeteria. The others were slowly following us out.

"I'm not overreacting! Something's wrong with the Sarge!"

"I'm just more worried about my sister right now and don't feel like dueling!" I said. Hassleberry finally stopped.

"Your sister? Why didn't you say so!" Hassleberry said, putting me down.

"You didn't give me the chance to!" I said, straightening my jacket. I felt extremely violated now!

"What's wrong with your sister?" Atticus asked.

"She's missing," I said, going instantly sober. I guess now was as good a time as any to tell them all what was going on at home.

"No I'm not. I'm right here," came my sister's voice from behind me. I turned around to see Jesse, carrying his luggage still, and my sister, waving next to him.

I said a lot of incoherent words before saying "Jacey!"

"Hi bro," she said. She waved again, sheepishly. I could tell she knew she was in trouble. I just wasn't at that point yet.

"Wha…what are you doing here?"

"It was either stay at home where our traitorous parents are or come see you. So here I am."

Well, I had no response to that.

But she was safe! My little sister was okay!

She could tell I was fine with her being here when she saw my face go from confused to happy. She smiled and walked over to me, and we embraced each other.

"You didn't tell mom you were coming, did you?" I asked

"Not exactly," she responded. We let go of each other.

"She's trying to file a 'missing child' report."

"Hold everything! The Chazz wants to know what the heck is happening! Who is she?" Chazz yelled, pointing at Jacey. "And why are you suddenly so happy?" he pointed to me. I sighed.

"Introductions, right. Well, this is my little sister, Jacey. And yes, I know I haven't told you about her," I added when several mouths opened to say something. They all closed again. Jacey smacked me on the arm, hard. I looked at her. She gave me a certain look and I let it drop and continued on. "Right now…there are some issues going on at home and she decided to come here."

Jacey smacked me lightly on the arm again. This one didn't hurt. "You can give a better explanation than that." I looked at her. She sighed. "Fine, _I'll_ tell them that nine years ago our father was arrested for child abuse and attempted murder. He's been released from prison and for some unknown reason our mother decided to let him come home. Since I obviously can't trust either of my parents, I came to the only person in my family I can trust, my brother."

I gaped at her. Why is she so calm revealing that to them? I've been trying to keep it secret all day!

Alexis was the first to speak. "So, was that by any chance the nightmare you had Jay?"

Why are her and her brother so good at that?

The others eye's all widened in realization. I nodded and rubbed my forehead, which was still sore, for the record.

"Nightmare?" Jacey asked me. I smiled.

"The normal one," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"You probably remembered the date subconsciously, and that triggered the nightmare," she said. Oh yeah, did I mention she was wicked smart?

"I know this is a happy family reunion and all, but unless Jacey registers as a student here, she won't be allowed to stay for long," Bastion pointed out. I would have smacked myself, but that would have hit my forehead and I'm trying to avoid that. So Jacey smacked herself instead.

"I completely forgot about that! What am I going to do?" she asked, turning her full attention on me.

"Just ask Sheppard if she can register," Jesse said. Jacey and I (and probably all of my friends) turned to look at him. He's still carrying all his luggage, by the way.

"Would he let her?" Blair asked.

"Won't know until you ask," Jesse said, finally putting one of his bags down on the ground. I'd imagine they get heavy after awhile.

"Let's go ask right now!" Jacey said, turning back to me. And she gave me the look. You know the one, where her eyes get all big and pleading and the lower lip juts out and trembles a bit.

I have yet to meet _anyone_ who can say no to her when she does that. So why should I be an exception.

"Okay," I said.

"Yay!" she said, grabbing my hand and trying to drag me in a direction. Then she stopped. "Uh, maybe you should lead, I don't know where I'm going!"

Most of my friends started laughing. I heard someone mutter "Definitely Jaden's sister." I smiled and did indeed start leading.

"I'll see you guys later!" I called out. And we were on our way to the Chancellor's office to plead our case.

Xx

"She's not old enough," was our response.

"But she's smarter than half the kids here! And Blair isn't as old as you're supposed to be to get in!" I said. Jacey was biting her lower lip beside me. We were conveniently not mentioning the issue with our parents, if we could avoid it. That was going to be my hidden ace with this, if all other attempts failed.

"I don't know Jaden. I can't just keep letting people in for special reasons."

"I can take the entrance exam. Would that work?" Jacey spoke up. My eyes lit up.

"She would totally pass that! You guys let me in, and I practically failed the written part!"

Sheppard looked from me to my sister and back again. Jacey and I could both tell he was almost convinced.

"I'll allow you to take the entrance exam, but with a condition." Oh no. This couldn't be good. "You'll have to win two duels instead of one."

"Oh. That's not so bad," I said. Sheppard smiled.

"You'll take the exams tomorrow. I suggest a good night's sleep," he said.

"Yes, thank you sir!" me and my sister both said. We ran out of his office and all the way back to the Slifer dorms common room, A.K.A. Chazz's room.

"How…do you…do that?" my sister panted out. I looked back to see her doubled over, hands on knees, breathing hard. I laughed.

"You get used to it." I opened the door to see the whole gang watching Zane duel on TV. I don't know who he's against. Jacey followed me in and sat in the first and only available seat, which I noticed Jesse gave up for her.

Hmm. I wonder if anything's going on there….oh no. I'm turning into Atticus!

I shook my head and got a glass of water for my sister.

"How'd it go?" Jesse asked.

"I have to take the entrance exam but win two duels," Jacey said.

"Two?" Alexis repeated. Jacey nodded, chewing her lower lip. She only did that when nervous.

"You'll win easy," I said. I sat down on the floor in front of the couch, next to Jesse.

"I'm not as good as you Jaden!" she said.

"Maybe not, but you're still my little sister. You'll win for sure!"

Jacey shook her head and grew silent. Jesse looked up at her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he said. She smiled a bit, but I could tell she still wasn't convinced. Tomorrow was going to be one interesting day.

End Chapter

_Hope you enjoyed it! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written that wasn't a battle or something. _

_Review please! I'll send virtual ice cream with cherries and anything else you want if you do!_

_Heh, shameless bribing…Just Review! Please!_


	5. New Student?

_I'm sorry if the duel is bad, I've never written one before._

_Jacey's deck is entirely made up, other than the obvious cards that just about everyone has in their deck (Pot of Greed, Mystical Space Typhoon, etc.)_

_So, let's see how I do with this. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. _

Chapter 5

_Third Person POV_

Jacey had already finished the written portion of the exam by lunch time. And it had been scored.

"What was that?" Jaden asked when she told him her score. He'd dropped his fork half-way to his mouth.

"Ninety-eight percent," Jacey repeated, a smile on her face. She had only gotten one question wrong on the whole thing.

"Are you sure you're related to Slacker?" Chazz asked. Jacey looked at him, cocking her head.

"Who's Slacker?" she asked.

"That's what Chazz calls Jaden," Syrus explained.

"But I thought Jaden beat Chazz every time they dueled?" Jacey asked, looking to her brother for confirmation. Everyone around them laughed and Chazz gritted his teeth.

"I did," Jaden said. He picked up his fork again and tried again to eat what was on it.

"It's because of the dorm Jaden's in and Jaden's poor grades," Alexis explained. The others all went back to their lunches and conversations now, some shaking their heads.

"Oh."

"I'm still the best duelist in the school though!" Jaden said.

"Oh shut up," Chazz said, turning away from him.

"Speaking of dueling, when do you have your two duels?" Jaden asked Jacey.

"About an hour after lunch," she said quietly. Jesse and Jaden both frowned at her, but didn't say anything. Alexis was the one who put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"You'll be fine. The proctor duels are always easy. They're meant to test you, not to make you fail. And if you put up a good enough show but lose, Chancellor Sheppard may still let you in. As long as you show promise."

Jacey nodded. "Right, okay." Already she felt a little better.

Xx

"I can't do this," Jacey said, standing outside the duel arena. She'd taken one step in, only to come right back out. Most of the gang had gone to find seats already. Jaden and Jesse were the only ones left. Jaden looked at Jesse and motioned with his head where the others had walked off. Jessed frowned but nodded and left.

"Yes, you can," Jaden said.

"There's so many people though!"

"Well, yeah. When word gets around that a duel is going down, people will come and watch."

"I don't do good in front of people though! I wasn't meant for the spotlight!"

Jaden laughed. "Still haven't gotten over your stage fright, huh?"

"No, not at all!"

"So you want to go home then? Without even trying?"

"I can't go home!"

"Which is why you're going to duel, and win, and be admitted into the academy."

Jacey looked away from her brother and started biting her lower lip again and fingering the duel disk on her arm. Jaden sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine. You're a Yuki. Dueling is in your blood."

"Yeah, but winning is something I have to learn to do, and I've hardly ever won a duel!"

"Jacey, listen to me. Don't worry about winning. Worry about having a good time."

"And if I lose?"

"Then we'll tell Sheppard the whole story and he'll still let you in."

Jacey looked back to her brother. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm your older brother. There are some things I just know. Now go out there and duel your best!" Jaden smiled.

"But…so many people…It's like the whole academy is here!"

"Maybe not the whole academy. There are some people who are studying for some reason or other. Other than that pretty close."

"Jaden! That's not helping!" He laughed and put his hands up in surrender.

"It doesn't matter if there's just me watching or the whole academy. What are you really afraid of?"

"Well, just…making a fool of myself."

"They'll just blame me for influencing you. And it's kind of fun to do that," Jaden said. Jacey smiled a bit.

"You enjoy doing it. I don't."

"You won't make a fool of yourself anyway. You're dueling. The worst that can happen is that you lose."

_Jacey Yuki, please report to the Dueling Arena_, Sheppard's voice came over the loud speaker. Some whispers arouse at the name.

"Time for you to go!" Jaden said, turning his sister around and pushing her through the doors. She froze when she saw all the people watching her. He ended up having to push her all the way up to the duel arena. "Just focus on the duel. Nothing else exists," Jaden whispered in her ear before leaving the way he'd come.

Jacey stared at the place her brother had disappeared for a few moments before turning to face her opponent. She nearly laughed when she saw who it was, and she could recognize him easily from her brother's descriptions.

Dr. Crowler.

"Well, are you ready to lose now?" he asked.

"How do you know I'll lose?" Jacey asked, trying to put on a brave front.

"Please. You're an amateur. There's no way you can beat me. I have a Phd in dueling after all." Now Jacey was annoyed. How does this cross dresser know she's only a beginner duelist? He doesn't, that's how. Meaning he's just assuming. Meaning, Jacey is now really ticked off at him.

"What, so that piece of paper is your key to winning? I'm sorry, I was under the impression we played with cards," Jacey said. This cocky attitude of the teacher was annoying her. "Let's duel."

Jacey activated her duel disk and drew her five cards. Crowler used his special custom made duel disk and also drew five cards.

"I'll allow you to make the first move since you have no hope of winning," Crowler said. Jacey grit her teeth. She despised people who acted like this.

"No, you go first. You'll need all the extra security you can get, since you don't even seem to be secure in your gender!" Jacey said. She hadn't meant to say that, but when angry, a lot things she didn't mean came out of her mouth.

Xx

"Alright, Crowler's gotten her mad!" Jaden cheered from his seat. He was watching his sister closely, and saw exactly when she tensed up and her jaw locked the way it does when she's angry.

"Why is that good?" Aster asked from behind him.

"Now that she's mad, she's forgotten the fact that she's dueling in front of an audience, so she'll do better."

"Really?" Jesse asked. Jaden nodded. They all winced when Jacey called Crowler insecure about his gender.

"That…may have been going a little too far," Jaden admitted.

Xx

"Very well then, I'll make the first move," Crowler said, gritting his teeth. _How dare she? _"I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier__in attack mode."

(1300 Atk)

"Next I'll play Ancient Gear Castle, raising my Soldier's__attack points by 300!"

(1600 Atk)

"Lastly I'll throw down one facedown and call it a turn."

"About time," Jacey said. "I summon Masked Horse in attack mode!" A large white stallion with an intricate black face mask took to the field.

(1800 Atk)

"Now I'll play the field spell, Masquerade, which will raise all Masked monsters attack and defense points by 500 points!" A ballroom took the place of the dueling arena, many types of masks decorating the holographic walls.

Masked Horse-(2300 Atk)

"Now, Masked Horse, attack Ancient Gear Soldier!" Ancient Gear Soldier disappeared in a shower of little holographic pieces. "And I'll end my turn with two cards facedown!

Crowler: 3300 LP Jacey: 4000 LP

"Is that all? Very well then. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." A large green pot, looking similar to the duelist who summoned it, appeared on the field to become almost instantly pixilated. "And now I summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

(3000 Atk)

"What? But you need a sacrifice for that!" Jacey exclaimed.

"The answer to that is behind me. Ancient Gear Castle counts for as many sacrifices needed to summon a monster," Crowler explained as the castle disappeared.

"And now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Horse!" Jacey's Masked Horse was destroyed.

Crowler: 3300 LP Jacey: 3300 LP

"And now I'll activate my face down, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Crowler said. A whirlwind came out of the card and shot towards one of Jacey's facedown cards, destroying Mask of Destruction.

"Can I take my turn yet?" Jacey asked. She was fervently hoping he was done. She wouldn't be able to last much longer otherwise.

Crowler frowned at her. "I throw one card facedown. Proceed."

"Thank you." Jacey drew her card and frowned. _Not what I was hoping for, but it'll have to do. I don't have many options._ "I summon Masked Pirate in attack mode!" A pirate, looking very similar to the famous Jack Sparrow, came to the field. The only difference was this pirate, was of course, Masked in an intricate black, white, and red mask.

(1700 Atk)

"I end my turn there."

Xx

"She should have played him in defense mode," Jaden muttered.

"How come?" Alexis asked beside him.

"Because when he's destroyed, his effect will still activate, but Jacey wouldn't take any damage at all," Jaden said.

"What's his effect?" Syrus asked.

"When destroyed, the monster that destroyed him will lose 500 LP, and those points go right to Jacey's LP."

"That's a pretty decent effect," Aster said. Jaden nodded.

"She has a really good deck. She just doesn't always play it right."

Xx

"Well, that was a waste of a move," Crowler said. He drew his card. "Oh well, so be it. You know you really haven't been much of a fight," he said. "But, nothing you can do about that now. I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode."

(1300 Atk)

"Another one?" Jacey asked. She had started to bite her lower lip again.

"Yes, another one. But don't worry, he won't be here for long. I sacrifice my Gear soldier in order to summon Ancient Gear Beast!"

(2000 Atk)

"Now, Ancient Gear Beast, destroy that Pirate!"

"Hey, thanks!" Jacey said as her monster was destroyed.

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked, suddenly wary.

"Now that you've destroyed my pirate, his effect activates! And that means your little dog over there loses 500 Attack points, and I gain them as LP!" Crowler relaxed.

"I'm afraid not. You see, my gear beast prevents a monster's effect from activating when it's destroyed."

"What?" Jacey asked, the smile gone from her face.

Crowler: 3300 LP Jacey: 3000 LP

"And now, my Ancient Gear Golem is free to end this duel by attacking you directly!"

Xx

"Come on, please tell me that face down is what I think it is," Jaden muttered.

"What do you think it is?"

"A card that gives me no end of trouble whenever I duel her," he said. "It's called Last Chance."

"I activate my trap card," Jacey called out. Jaden smiled.

"There we go."

Xx

"Now normally, you'd have to pick a card from my hand, and then I can play it. But since I only have one card, I'll just get right to it and summon out my Masked Fire Fairy!" A fairy in a red outfit and a real fire mask appeared on the field.

(1500 Atk)

"You really hope to succeed with that little thing over there? My attack will still go through." And indeed it did. Masked Fire Fairy was destroyed, and Jacey took 1500 points of damage.

Crowler: 3300 LP Jacey: 1500 LP

"Yeah, but whenever you destroy one of my fairies, I can summon another from my hand or deck. And I choose Masked Water Fairy!" Jacey said. A blue fairy with a real water mask came to the field.

Xx

"Little buggers," Jaden muttered under his breath. Alexis laughed.

"I take it these fairies of hers are a nuisance?"

"They're the only four cards in her deck that she wields with the skill of a master duelist. She'll never have more than one on the field at a time, so that she'll always have back up for when one is destroyed."

Alexis laughed again. "They're saving her right now though, so you should be thankful she knows how to use them."

"I am. They're just annoying."

Xx

"I end my turn," Crowler said.

_Come on deck. I need a winner right now!_ Jacey thought as she drew her card. _Pot of greed. Okay. Let's see where this gets me._

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Jacey said. _Please be something that will let me win!_

Jacey drew the two cards and looked at them. A big smile grew on her face.

"You're smiling. Why are you smiling?" Crowler asked. Now he was starting to worry. This was just like Jaden's entrance duel all over again.

"I've just drawn the two cards that will let me win," Jacey said. "First, I'll summon Masked Genie in attack mode!" A teal genie appeared in a poof of smoke with a gold mask hiding his face.

(2000 Atk)

"And you're going to love his special effect. Once per turn, my Genie can destroy _any_ card on your side of the field. Including any monster cards."

The crowd gasped. Jaden was smiling.

"I think I'll destroy…your Ancient Gear Golem!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Jacey said. The Gear Golem disappeared from the field in a shower of pixels. The crowd was all whispering to each other now. Crowler's ace monster had been destroyed by a _monster effect._

"And now from my hand I'm playing the continuous spell card, Turncoat! This allows me to take control of one of your monsters, and I guess that means it'll be your Ancient Gear Beast!" The beast faded from Crowler's side only to reappear on Jacey's side.

"And now that you're wide open for a direct attack…Masked Genie, Ancient Gear Beast, Masked Water Fairy, take out the rest of his Life Points!" Jacey cried. The three monsters all attacked Crowler, creating a lot of smoke from the destruction.

Crowler: 0 LP Jacey: 1500 LP

"And Jacey wins!" Sheppard's voice rang out. He walked onto the arena with a microphone. "Congratulations Jacey. Duel Academy is proud to call you one of its students!"

Cheers rang out through the crowd.

"But, I thought I had to win two duels?"

"Originally you were going to. But then you took the written exam and scored such a high score, I decided you didn't need to do a second duel. Unless of course you would like to."

"No! That's okay!" Jacey said quickly. Many of the students still paying attention laughed. Some were already starting to leave. Jaden had already run from his seat and was now coming in on the ground floor. He hugged his sister.

"Alright! You're in! And that was a sweet duel!" he said. Jacey laughed.

"Thanks Jay! Now can you let me breathe?" Jaden let go.

"Let's get you situated in a dorm, shall we?" Sheppard asked. Jacey nodded and left with him. Jaden returned to his friends.

"I'll take it she learned how to duel from you?" Aster asked.

"Of course!" Jaden said. His stomach growled. "Hey, anyone want to get something to eat?"

"We just had lunch," Syrus said.

"Yeah, but that was like an hour ago," Jaden said.

"Hey, we should throw a congratulatory party for Jacey!" Atticus said. Alexis hit him upside the head out of habit as Jaden shook his head.

"Jacey hates parties in her honor," Jaden said.

"How 'bout just something to celebrate then?" Jesse asked.

"That could work," Jaden said. "Can we go eat now?"

"How can you eat so much in one day?" Bastion asked no one in particular, shaking his head.

"It's a gift," Jaden answered. His stomach growled.

"Let's go to Dorothy's café," Blair suggested.

"Sounds good!" Jaden said, already running. The others all sweat-dropped.

"At least he's going in the right direction this time," Jim said.

End Chapter

_Well, I don't think the duel came out too bad. I might have a few technical errors though, and if I do, sorry!_

_If there are any questions on Jacey's deck just ask! I'd be happy to explain!_

_I'm really, really sorry but updates are going to be slow for a while! I'm dealing with some drama at home with my dog that's going to leave me depressed for a while and not in a writing mood and not only that but I'm starting to hit a wall with the story! I'm going to do my best, but please just bare with me while things settle down!_

_Please review and make me feel better!_


	6. Bad news

_Okay, here I am with the next chapter! Sorry it took a while, bit of drama at home. And here we go!_

_Right after the legal stuff._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, yadda, yadda._

_I do own Jacey though! And her deck! No stealing either!_

Chapter 6

_Jaden's POV_

We didn't end up doing anything to congratulate my sister, which I think was better for her. Atticus wanted to, but he couldn't think of anything small enough to do, so I told them to just say congrats or something.

Now, as usual, we were hanging out in the Slifer common room, A.K.A. Chazz's room. A duel was on, but I'm not sure if anyone was actually paying attention to it. Hassleberry had gotten into another argument with Syrus about who was a better friend, and it's only a matter of time now before they decide to settle it with a duel.

Most of us were ignoring them. Jesse and Jacey were talking on the other side of the room. Jacey was in a obelisk girls uniform now. She seemed really uncomfortable in it and kept pulling the skirt down.

Chazz was talking about something with Atticus and Aster not too far from where I was with Alexis. How we ended up next to each other, I don't even know. She was spaced out, staring off at the wall.

Most of the others were just scattered about, doing homework. Bastion was helping Blair with hers, and she seemed to be doing really bad with it. At one point, she'd thrown the book across the room, nearly hitting the TV. Chazz had not been happy about that. The book was still there, too.

As for me, I was simply sitting there, watching everything and thinking.

Not that uncommon people!

"Hey, Jaden?" Alexis asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us about your family?" she asked. She didn't seem hurt, just curious.

"I don't know. It just never came up," I shrugged.

"Why didn't you want to tell us about your dream yesterday?" Now I was getting uncomfortable.

"It was my burden to bare (**1)**. I didn't want to bring you guys into something that might not even effect you."

"We would have understood."

"Understanding had nothing to do with it." Okay, forget uncomfortable. I'm just annoyed.

"Jaden, after everything that's happened to all of us, did you think we wouldn't be able to handle it?"

"No…I just didn't want to get you guys involved. Besides, at the time, it was just a memory. There was nothing you could have done," I said. Now I just wanted her to understand. And to let it go. That would be great too.

"I guess I see what you mean. But what about now? Is there anything we can do now?" she asked. Her hazel eyes were big and pleading. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. I think it's more…I need to learn to move on." I think I'm having a breakthrough. Was that really all? Has that been my problem for the last nine years? I always just ignored it, should I have embraced it instead? Learned to deal with it?

"Well, I'm here for you, if you need help, or just someone to talk to," Alexis said. She smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks," I said. And I meant it.

And then my phone went off, ruining our little moment. I frowned and pulled it out. It was Mom. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder what she wants now," I muttered, getting up and walking outside as I answered it. "Hello?"

"_Jaden Yuki, do you have something you want to tell me right now?_" she asked me. Her voice was a tone that said don't-mess-with-me-if-you-want-to-survive.

"Um, about what?" I closed the door behind me.

"_About your sister, who I told you yesterday was missing, is on Duel Academy Island with you now?_" She sounds mad. Really, really mad. I tugged the collar of my shirt.

"Oh, right. Yeah…um…look, she isn't comfortable with Dad being home and I'm wondering why you even let him in the house again." There! Deal with that oh traitorous mother of mine!

"_Don't go changing the subject young man._"

"How am I changing the subject? I'm telling you why she came to the island." My voice was slowly raising.

"_Well tell her that she's to come home now, or put her on and I'll tell her._"

"Two problems with that: One, she's a student now, and can't miss class like that; and Two, Dad is there, and in case you forgot, nine years ago, he tried to kill us!"

"_Jaden, he was drunk then. And he's sorry. Here, I'll put him on and he can explain it to you and apologize,_" she said.

"NO!" I yelled. I heard it go quiet on the other side of the door. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire island heard me. "I don't want to talk to him!" I brought my voice level down a few levels, but they probably still heard me, even if they couldn't make out what I said.

"_Jaden, are you going to hold one mistake against him for the rest of your life?_"

"One mistake? Mom, he _threw me out the second story window!_" I said, my voice level climbing again. The others probably heard the last part. I can just picture my sister cringing at the reminder.

"_Well, he does still want to apologize, but he says he wants to do it right, in person. And I suppose we need to come to the island anyway to talk to your chancellor. We'll be on the island in a few days,_" she said.

"What? No! Don't come to the island! Jacey's happy here, I'm happy without either of you here, there's no reason for you to come!" I heard the door open a bit behind me. I turned to see Jacey standing there.

"_Jaden, we're coming to the island. You have no say in this matter._" And then she hung up. I hung up and put the phone in my pocket again. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Jaden?" Jacey asked, taking a step towards me. I opened my arms and she stepped into them without hesitation. I think she knew it was Mom I was talking to.

"Mom and him are coming to the island," I said quietly. She knew who I was talking about, and she tightened her arms around me.

"I don't want to see him," she whispered. "He'll hurt you again."

"I don't want to see him either. I'd rather he was still in jail. But he's coming, so I guess we need to work it out somehow." Man. I was a good actor. Freaking out on the inside, making it seem like everything was fine on the outside.

"Can't we just hide and hope he doesn't find us?" she asked. I felt something wet on my shirt. Jacey always had cried easily.

"I wish. But, you know, I think it's time we got past this." Still acting. I didn't want to deal with this at all. I would _love_ to go find a good place to hide.

"Hey, who said you were allowed to grow up?" Jacey asked. I laughed.

"Had to happen sooner or later." My hold lightened up a bit with the atmosphere.

"Why now?" she pouted.

"I don't know." Her hold around me tightened a bit.

"Are you sure we can't just hide? I'm sure this island has lots of places."

"No, not this time. Just be ready to run and find a spot though," I said. She laughed a little and lightened up a bit.

"I still don't want to face him at all. I don't want you to either." Her arms constricted around me again.

"We'll be okay," I whispered. "You forget our friends. They're not about to let us get ourselves killed."

"Got that right," Jesse said from the doorway. I looked up to see him leaning against the jamb. I opened my arms a bit for Jacey to turn around, which she did. "What's going on?"

"Our parents are coming to the island," Jacey said.

"Oh. Even your father?"

"Yep. He wants to apologize or something," I said.

"So, why is that bad?" Atticus asked from behind Jesse.

"We just don't trust him anymore," Jacey said. I snorted.

"Not trust is a bit of an understatement," I said. My thoughts ran over the accursed memory again. My hold tightened protectively around my sister.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," Jesse said. He held his hand out for Jacey. She took it and went right to his side. He put an arm around her shoulders the way mine had been a moment before. They went back inside.

I smiled. Jesse and Jacey huh? Who'd have thought it? And man was that quick!

I went back inside, closing the door again. The others all looked up at me, concern in their eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine," I said.

"Yeah, your father coming to the island is fine," Atticus said. I glared at him.

"Everything will be fine _after_ that," I clarified. He laughed.

"Better."

I went and sat down where I was before.

"You okay?" Alexis asked.

"Annoyed, worried, but just great," I said. She laughed.

"I'm glad." She leaned her head on my shoulder. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. But I was not about to ruin this, so I kept my mouth shut.

Jacey was leaning against the wall next to Jesse. Jesse had his arm around her. He felt my gaze and looked up. I smiled and he smiled back. He pointed to Alexis. I shrugged with the shoulder Alexis wasn't on. He chuckled, and Jacey looked up at him. He turned his attention back to her.

Well, this day has been even crazier than yesterday. And I kind of don't really want tomorrow to come.

End Chapter

_Kind of short I know. I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to do in this chapter though! _

_What do you guys think about Jacey and Jesse? Do you like that pairing or would you prefer it if I didn't do that? I can go either way, so just let me know. _

_Review soon please!_


	7. Island Water Fight

_Well, here goes something._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx._

Chapter 7

_Third Person POV_

Jaden was alone in his Slifer dorm that night. Syrus and Hassleberry were in their respective dorms. Jaden was glad for that, because he woke up screaming after another nightmare. And he hit his head again.

He muttered some things unintelligibly under his breath as he got ice again. The clock just barely caught his attention as he passed, reading 2:37 AM. Jaden groaned. He hated being up in the middle of the night. But considering the nightmare he just had, he'd rather be awake than asleep.

Jaden walked out onto the cliffs with the ice. He curled his knees up to his chest and somehow found a comfortable way to hold the ice against his forehead.

_The bunks aren't even that close together_, Jaden mused.

_**Kuri?**_Winged Kuriboh asked. Jaden smiled at the sound of his little friend.

"Hey pal. I'm fine, just had a little nightmare."

_**Kuri Kur **_**(Yeah right). **Winged Kuriboh nudged Jaden under his chin.

"Okay, so it was more than a little nightmare. I just…I don't want to face him again. I wish he would just stay out of my life," Jaden admitted.

_**You should know that won't happen**_, Yubel's voice said. Her form appeared next to him. One of her wings wrapped around him comfortingly.

"Hey Yubel. You've been quiet lately," Jaden said. He wasn't making any eye contact with either of his spirits.

_**You haven't needed my help. Now, you do. So here I am. Besides, the others seem to freak out a lot whenever I'm around or even mentioned.**_ Jaden frowned. He wished his friends wouldn't, but it was going to take a lot of convincing and time before they got used to Yubel. _**What are you so scared of?**_

"You remember what happened," Jaden said. Yubel nodded.

_**That was why I became so protective of you. You were in no shape to be hurt like that again. And I still regret not helping you then, the way I should have.**_

"Yeah…well…um…" Jaden wasn't quite so sure what to say now. Kuriboh nudged him again. He may hate what his father had done, but he wasn't sure he would have wanted Yubel to hurt him.

_**It doesn't matter anymore. We've made our peace with each other. I know that now you can handle yourself. **_

"I guess. You'll stay close though, right?"

_**Of course. Our souls are combined Jaden. I'm not going anywhere.**_

Kuriboh chirped happily. Not even Jaden could make out what he was saying.

_**You should rest.**_

"I don't want to have those dreams…they only get worse," Jaden admitted. Yubel looked at him. He still wouldn't make eye contact. He just stared off into the skyline.

_**What was the last one about?**_

"It was about…_him_…only it was what he would do when he got here," Jaden said quietly. Yubel moved an arm around Jaden.

_**You are not alone. Your friends and I will help you. **_

"I know…It's just…that doesn't stop the dreams…" Jaden squeezed his eyes shut. Yubel wished there was more she could do to comfort him, but being only a spirit had some limits.

_**Kuurrrri **_**(Everything will be fine).** Jaden partly wondered how such a small word could mean so much.

The rest of him just wanted to jump off this cliff.

But of course, that would leave Jacey alone to deal with this mess, and he _would not_ abandon her. A twig snapped behind him.

He turned around to see Jesse walking over. He seemed a little pale seeing Yubel, but did his best to ignore her. He sat down on the other side of Jaden.

"I had a feeling you might be out here," Jesse said.

"Yeah."

Yubel smiled and faded from view. She knew Jesse could take it from here. Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle were…not quite attacking each other, just tumbling around and fake fighting.

"So…Nightmare or just couldn't sleep?" Jesse asked. He was sitting the same way Jaden was, with his knees curled into his chest.

"Nightmare," Jaden said. Jesse nodded.

"Well whatever you dreamed about, just remember it was a dream. It's not going to happen."

"How do you know it wasn't something that already happened?" Jaden asked. Jesse turned towards him.

"Was it?"

"No…"

"Well then there you go," Jesse said, turning back to look at the skyline. Jaden could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't make the guy with the possible concussion confused," Jaden complained. Jesse laughed.

"You're fine. If not, just don't play dodge ball tomorrow!" Jesse said. Jaden looked at him, a trace of fear in his face.

"You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't. The other players might not be so nice," Jesse said. Jaden groaned. Jesse laughed. The brunette was so worried now he didn't even realize that it's early Sunday morning, and Jesse was referring to Monday. That was over twenty-four hours from now.

He'd likely still get hit in the face though.

Jesse leaned back and cushioned his head with his hands. Jaden leaned back on his hands. The ice had all melted for the most part.

"So what are you doing up?" Jaden asked.

"Just worried about you and Jacey. Figured since I can't go see Jacey, I'd come see you. You weren't in your dorm, so I came here."

"Geez, am I really that predictable?" Jaden asked.

"Only when you're stressed." Jesse closed his eyes. Jaden didn't say anything. "You need to relax. Everything's going to be fine. You don't have to face your father alone. And we'll make sure you don't face him around any windows too."

Jaden laughed. "That's a nice idea," he admitted. Jesse smiled.

"You going to be able to sleep now?"

"Not likely. And I'm not trying on a bunk bed anymore either. I've learned my lesson with those," Jaden said. He rubbed his abused forehead.

Jesse laughed. Jaden moved away from Jesse a bit so they wouldn't hit each other and laid down, his hands under his head. His left leg was bent a little. He heard a light snore from Jesse and smiled.

"Night Jessie," Jaden muttered. He closed his own eyes.

Xx

Dawn broke earlier than either boy would have liked, waking the two much sooner than they were accustomed to.

Jaden glared at the sun, while Jesse simply rolled over and covered his head with his arms. Jaden threw his own arms over his face to block out the sun.

"Too early," the blunette muttered.

"Too bad!" a new voice said from above them. Both boys jumped up, Jaden managing to bonk heads with the uncaring waker. Of course, he happened to hit his forehead, _again._

"Ow…" he complained.

"My thoughts exactly," their waker said. The boys looked up to see Atticus, already dressed for the day, standing upright now and rubbing his forehead.

"Why are you out here right now?" Jesse asked, stretching.

"Looking for Jaden! Didn't expect to find you out here…What were you doing?" Atticus asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Probably the same reason you're out here now," Jesse said. He now sat cross-legged, leaning his elbows on his knees and putting his chin in his hands.

"You mean you're trying to get Jay-man and my sis together too? Great! Now we can gang up on him!" Atticus said. Jaden groaned. Jesse just looked at Atticus, perplexed.

"Um…not actually why I was out here," Jesse said. Jaden stood up, still rubbing his head.

"I'm getting ice again," he stated, walking off to his dorm. Jesse laughed.

"How often do you think you're going to get hit on the head today?" Jesse called after him.

"I'm glaring at you in my mind," Jaden called back. Jesse and Atticus laughed.

"He really does have a hard head," Atticus stated, rubbing his own forehead. Jesse laughed. "So…why _were_ you out here?" Atticus asked. Jesse sighed.

"I figured with their parents coming to the island soon, Jaden and Jacey would be worried. Since there was no way I'd be able to go talk to Jacey, figured I'd come see Jay."

"He's needs to learn to relax. Worrying about his parents isn't going to make it any easier," Atticus said, switching into his serious mode.

"Wish there was a way we could make him see that. But as long as there's a chance any of us can get hurt, Jay's not going to relax."

"No. But we could at least make him have fun!" Atticus said, switching back to fun mode. Jesse's head was starting to spin with all the mood swings.

"And how do we do that? We can't just duel him all day," Jesse said. Atticus put a hand to his chin in a thinking manner.

"We need something that will last all day, something that is bound to distract him…Thank God it's Sunday and we don't have classes…"

"Like what? Laser tag?" Jesse said. Truthfully, he still wanted to sleep, and was halfway there already.

"No, we don't have the equipment for that." Jesse looked at him. The fact that Atticus even _considered_ that possibility was reason to worry.

"Um, what are you thinking'?" Jesse asked.

"We can't use laser guns, and paintball guns would be hard to come by here to. I've got water guns though!" Atticus said, brightening up. Jesse looked up at him.

"Why would you have…you know what? I don't think I want to know," Jesse said. Atticus grabbed his arm and lifted him up.

"Come on, we've got a lot of work to do if we want to get this full scale water fight going!" Atticus said. He started dragging Jesse back to the Obelisk blue dorms.

"Full scale water fight?" Jesse repeated. Atticus nodded.

"I suppose we'll have to wait until after breakfast, and we need to let everyone else know somehow…we can tell them at breakfast! You'll have to distract Jaden and Jacey somehow too… hmm," Atticus mused. Jesse shook his head.

_What have I gotten all of us into?_

Xx

Atticus walked into breakfast with a smile on his face. Jesse followed behind him. Everyone else was there, including Jaden. Alexis immediately picked up on her brother's mood, and alerts went off in her head.

Jesse got his food and sat next to Jacey. Atticus sat across from Alexis. Probably not the smartest move.

"What are you planning?" Alexis asked. Atticus jumped.

"Planning? Whatever do you mean Alexis? I'm not planning anything!" he said. Jesse would have smacked himself, but that would have given it away.

"Are you in on whatever Atticus says he's not planning?" Jacey asked Jesse. Jesse jumped and looked at her.

"What makes you think that?" he asked. He started shoving food in his mouth.

"One, because you came in with Atticus. Two, now you're nervous at being questioned and shoving food in your mouth," Jacey said. Jesse had to try a few times to swallow so he could respond. Jacey giggled.

"You make it seem like Atticus really is planning something, which he just said he's not."

In his mind, Jesse was congratulating himself on the brilliant defense line. In reality, he was withering under Jacey's hard stare, much the same way Atticus was withering under his sister's stare.

Atticus looked at Jesse. Jesse wasn't looking at him. Atticus threw a spoon at Jesse, hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" Jesse complained, his hand shooting up to rub his head. He looked over at Atticus. Atticus mouthed _now_. Jesse nodded.

"So, Jacey. Are you as fast a runner as your brother?" he asked. Jacey looked at him like he had three heads.

"Why do you suddenly care about how fast I can run?"

"No reason really. I just wondered if you could run really fast like him, or if you were part turtle." Jesse looked up at the ceiling, the pointer finger of one hand tracing an invisible pattern on the table.

He wasn't the best at being 'subtle'.

"Excuse me?" Jacey asked. She turned completely to stare at Jesse, slamming a hand down on the table.

"If you don't know, maybe you and Jaden should race. Right now."

"I'm still eating!" Jaden complained, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"What would that prove?" Jacey asked. _She's going to kill me if I go any farther! _Jesse thought. _But, Atticus will kill me if I don't!_

"I guess it wouldn't prove anything, since you seem too scared to go," Jesse said. He subtlety moved back a few inches, away from Jacey.

"Scared? _Who said anything about being scared?_" Jacey asked, standing up.

"So you're saying you can beat Jaden?" Jesse asked. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. _This is dangerous!_ he thought.

"She couldn't beat me if she was on a sugar high!" Jaden spoke up. Jacey turned her attention towards her brother, and he realized too late he probably shouldn't have said that. "I'm guessing this isn't going to wait until after breakfast?"

Jacey walked outside, grabbing the collar of her brother's shirt as she passed. She dragged him outside. A few of the others stood up, eager to see who was faster.

"Everyone else stay here," Jesse whispered, following them out. They sat down again in a huff.

"Why should we listen to you, Anderson?" Chazz asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because we have a plan for what to do today!" Atticus said, standing up when he figured the others were far enough away to not hear him.

"You liar," Alexis said.

"What? No, I'm serious! Jay-man and his sis are worried about their parents right, so they need an all day distraction!" he said.

"I meant about you saying you weren't planning something!" Alexis muttered. Atticus ignored her.

"So, what's your plan?" Syrus asked. Atticus grinned from ear to ear, much like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, I had all these water guns lying around…" Atticus started.

Xx

Jesse, Jaden, and Jacey were all back at the cafeteria now. Jaden and Jacey were panting. Each of them were scowling.

"There…is…no way…we tied…" Jacey managed.

"I…agree," Jaden said. Jesse just chuckled to himself and waited by the doors for the two, barely hiding his smile. If they thought it was weird he was having them go first, they didn't say anything.

Jaden opened the door, only to have a huge spray of water hit him in the face. Jacey got hit with the excess. The water died down, and Jaden stood there, stunned, dripping wet. Jesse took one look at his friend's expression before cracking up.

"What…just happened?" Jaden asked. Jesse only laughed harder.

"What happened Jaden, is the power of my water gun!" Jim said. The lights in the cafeteria were off. He stepped into view, pumping the gun. Shirley growled at his feet.

Jesse ran to the side of the building, where he knew Atticus had stashed some guns for them.

"Why? I thought we were friends!" Jaden said with mock hurt.

"Yeah yeah drama king. Here's your ammo," Jesse said, handing him a gun. Jaden's eyes lit up. He handed a second one to Jacey. Her face beamed with the weapon of wet destruction in her hands. She pumped the gun. Jesse ran next to Jim, pumping his own water gun. He aimed at Jacey and hit her in the face. She turned away from it, shrieking.

"You know this means war, don't you?" Jacey said. Jesse smirked.

"Only if you can hit me," he said. Jaden however, had already been aiming at his friend, and so hit Jesse right as he started to say 'hit'. Jim started laughing.

"I guess it's war then," he said. He hit Jaden again. Jesse ran towards the back of the cafeteria, where a lone window stood open. He jumped and army rolled through it as Jacey took aim at him. Only the mist managed to hit him.

"Hey Jaden?" Alexis' voice called from behind the brunette. He turned just in time to be hit point blank in the face by her assault. He coughed a bit when the spray ended.

"Not you too!" he cried out. He shook his head like a dog, sending water flying everywhere. Alexis laughed.

"It's all for one Jaden. We just happen to all be against you and your sister," Jim said.

"That doesn't sound all for one!" Jaden complained. He aimed at Alexis and fired, she screamed and ducked to avoid the water and then took off running into the forest. That's when Jaden noticed she wasn't in her uniform, but just some old clothes that she probably didn't care if she ruined. Which was likely to happen.

Jim fired at Jaden from behind. He jumped a foot in the air in surprise. Jim laughed and ran out past Jaden, following Alexis. Jaden ran after Jim, only to be sprayed by _Aster_, who had jumped out from behind a tree in front of Jaden.

"You're in on this too?" Jaden asked, wiping some water off his face. Aster smirked and smiled, choosing to fire at Jaden again instead of answering.

Xx

Jesse ran down to the beach, where an ambush was waiting for Jacey. The unsuspecting Yuki ran right into it, being pelted by water from Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastian, and Blair. She stood there and took it.

"You guys are _so_ gonna get it," Jacey said, pumping her water gun ominously. Syrus gulped. Jacey planned her attack well, aiming at Syrus first. The poor blunette didn't stand a chance.

"No! Syrus!" Hassleberry cried. He jumped in front of Syrus, taking the hit for him.

The others all just stood there for a moment, staring at Hassleberry. Bastian opened his mouth to say something, decided against it, and closed it again.

"Hassleberry, you…saved me?" Syrus asked. Hassleberry shook his head to get the water off.

"Yeah…got caught in the moment," he said. Jacey and Jesse looked at each other and smirked, then at Bastian and Blair. With one look, they all had the same idea.

They fired simultaneously at the two currently having a drama scene. Then they ran.

Xx

The water fight went on for several more hours. Jaden was so preoccupied he even skipped lunch. All of them paid for that at dinner, when he basically cleaned out the Slifer cafeteria of food.

They all ate dinner soaking wet still, figuring they were already close to the cafeteria anyway.

"So," Jaden started when he was done with his fifth helping. "Who's idea was the Island Water Fight?"

Jesse and Atticus raised their hands. Jacey dropped her fork.

"_Jesse?_" she practically screamed. Jaden slammed his hand down on the table. (the one that wasn't holding a fork)

"So that whole race this morning was just a distraction?" he asked. Jacey slammed her hand on the table. Jesse shrank back.

"Uh…Atticus help!" he yelled, throwing his hands up.

"Easy on the southern guy! He was more of my accomplice!" Atticus said. Jacey rounded on him.

"Why did you even do this?" she asked, completely calm now. Everyone else dropped their jaws in surprise at the sudden mood change.

"You two needed a distraction for the day. So we made it happen," Atticus said. He took a bite of…whatever it was he was eating.

Jacey threw a waded up napkin at him. She just glared at Jesse. Jaden shrugged and took another bite of his food.

"So what's tomorrow's plan?" he asked. Atticus's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Class," Alexis said sternly, looking at her brother. Atticus pouted.

"Right…dang," Jaden said. "I don't want to go to class."

"You hardly ever do," Chazz pointed out.

"Why does everyone say that? I'm in class a lot. I just sleep through it," Jaden said. A small scowl was on his face. Everyone laughed.

"I guess it's because even when you're there, we still don't realize it," Hassleberry said. Syrus jumped at such an obvious chance.

"His real best friend would always know when he's there!" Hassleberry started to argue back. Everyone else in the room smacked themselves, except Jacey, who had yet to realize this was a more than daily occurrence.

End Chapter

_And that's that. Just a little fun chapter that has taken a surprisingly long time to write. _

_And as for Yubel, she'll only be appearing when I either remember her or when I feel she has something worthwhile to say. Or a bit of both. Not sure. Just don't expect a whole lot of her. _

_Review please!_


	8. Well Hello Devil!

_Okay, I realized after I started writing this story that Bastian technically shouldn't be here because he stayed in the Dark World. But I'd forgotten that until I'd already posted some with him in it, so he's here now to stay. _

_Just thought I'd clear that up in case anyone had questions._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx. Sheesh. _

Chapter 8

_Jaden's POV_

Two days had passed since the Island Water fight, making today Tuesday. And guess what else was also likely to happen today? My parents would likely be on the island later.

And I really doubted me and Jacey would be on the island tomorrow, one way or another. (I'm really hoping I'll still be here though).

Right now we're all stuck in Crowler's class. He's gone back to just acting like I don't exist, which is perfectly fine with me. I'm pretty much acting like this class doesn't exist, so we're even.

I know Jacey is really worried about what might happen later. She knows as well as I do that our parents will be here by tonight. I don't know if she's worried for herself or for me though, or if she's just scared about confronting our father.

Heh, I feel like Luke Skywalker now! Except Jacey and I aren't twins…

And our mother is still alive…

And our father isn't technically evil…

Oh well, too bad. It's close enough.

The bell rang, making me jump. How had time passed that quickly? I gathered my books without really paying attention to them and walked out of class. On to…what class do I have now?

This is why they should not change our schedule every day. It makes our lives that much more confusing. Or at least mine.

"You okay Sarge?" Hassleberry asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Just great! What class do we have now?" Several people sighed.

"We have gym next and then we get dinner," Syrus answered. Part of me wanted to groan, because I know I'm going to get hit in the forehead again (which is a nice blackish-blue shade, by the way). And the other part of me was excited. I could get out some frustration this way!

"Well, shall we?" Bastian asked. Scattered replies answered him and we began walking to gym.

Xx

Ms. Fontaine announced that we were going to play baseball today when we were all out of the locker rooms. Many of us smiled. A few groaned. I was among the ones smiling. I hope Dr. Crowler wasn't anywhere around here…I plan on hitting that ball so hard…

And of course, when I really want to bat, I'm out in the field first. The team I was on included Bastian, and we let him pitch, knowing he's a really good pitcher. Atticus was up to bat first and Bastian struck him out. Chazz followed and managed to foul a few before hitting a grounder to our shortstop, Jim (Shirley is at our bench).

It was so close a call (and because Bastian is our pitcher probably) Ms. Fontaine called him safe.

Oh yeah, if you're wondering, I'm in center field. Not much is coming my way.

Some random kids I don't know too well came up next. One of them was like Syrus (who's in right field, just so you know), meaning he was scared of the ball. He just swung at everything, even one's so clearly outside the catcher had to run to get them. He got out.

Chazz stole second _and _third while that kid was up to bat. We didn't even worry about him.

That is, we didn't until someone actually managed to hit Bastion's pitch all the way to the back of center field, just missing a homerun. I wasn't quite fast enough to catch it, but I was able to get it after one bounce, and I threw it in to my cut off real fast.

Chazz made it home, but somehow we managed to stop the guy who hit it at third, but just barely. Another random kid was up (I'm kind of surprised I don't know half of them by now). Bastian struck him out, and we changed sides.

I volunteered to bat first. Aster was pitching. Just because he's good at everything, I'm going to assume he's a good pitcher. And I was right. I didn't even see the first ball come by as a strike. So I just swung randomly and really hard on the next pitch, somehow managing to foul it up into the air. No one caught it, and I got ready to try again.

I needed to get some anger out, and right now, the best way to do that would be to hit that ball as if it's my dad's head. I smirked. That ball was _dead_.

Aster pitched again. I'm going to assume Yubel helped a little, because it seemed like the ball slowed down just a smidge so I could time my swing better. The ball crashed into the bat with a loud _crack_ that echoed throughout the gym field. The vibrations of the bat vibrated all the way up my arm, but I'd already dropped the bat and ran for first base.

The ball hit the ground not far from Chazz in center field. I rounded first base and ran towards second. I chanced a quick glance over my shoulder to see the ball flying towards second, racing me there. I slid to second because that was the only way I was getting there without tripping over the bag. Surprisingly, not much dust clouded the air.

"Nice job," Atticus commented, throwing the ball into Aster. Atticus is the second base-man, in case you couldn't tell. I smiled as I tried to catch my breath. I started dusting myself off as well, noticing that now my leg is soar. Hmmm. I'll have to remember that sliding on the ground may hurt…

Xx

Gym was our last class for today. My team won 6-4! We kept discussing it as we walked to the cafeteria for dinner. Jacey joined us, managing to find a spot between me and Jesse. In the distance, a boat horn blew, but we were so used to it, none of us paid it any attention.

"I was definitely safe!" Chazz argued for fortieth time against Bastian.

"On the contrary, you were clearly out." Yeah, I know. Losing battle for Chazz, mainly because he probably doesn't know half of what Bastian's saying. Or maybe that's just me…

"I still can't believe Jaden didn't get that home-run he deserved," Atticus said.

"Don't remind me," I complained. I'd hit a ball that landed just inside the field, which by all means should have given me enough time to run all the way around the bases. But no. I just _had_ to trip over _nothing_ when running home. (I landed on my face by the way). This gave the other team enough time to throw the ball in and tag me out.

Cruel much? Very.

"I just think it's funny that even in a game where it's so hard to be hit in the face, Jaden found a way," Jesse said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jaden finds a way to get hit in the face with everything he does," Jacey said. Oh no. She wouldn't, would she? "You should have seen him when he was playing soccer."

Oh. Soccer. That's not as bad as I thought.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey, I was a very good goalie!" I defended. Jesse had to stop walking he was laughing so hard. Jacey was also laughing after that.

"Let me guess Slacker, you blocked everything with your face?" Chazz asked. He had a rare smile on his face.

"Not everything," I said. "I did manage to get my hand in front of my face occasionally."

"Yes," Jacey started. "And then your hand was smashed into your face as well."

The others went into rounds of laughter again. I glared at my sister. She smiled back at me innocently.

"Hey, I could have told them about-" she didn't finish before I had my hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as we held eye contact. She knew she'd hit a sore spot.

"I think we should let her continue," Aster said. I glared at him. Jacey backed away from my hand.

"Oh, it's nothing really." She had to keep moving back as I tried to grab her again. "Jaden just found out the hard way that he shouldn't try to jump fences."

I glared at her. She smirked back. The others looked from one to the other. Jesse started cracking up, and the others soon followed.

"Well, something is sure amusing over here," a female voice said from behind me. I knew that voice, and so did Jacey. The playfulness on our faces vanished, replaced by fear. I swallowed and turned around to face them.

My mother and father stood there, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Jacey grabbed onto my arm and I stood in front of her protectively. The laughter in the air was gone.

"Hello, Jaden, Jacey," my father said. He looked right at us. I couldn't see the man standing there. I could only see the devil who had wanted to kill me and my little sister. But I wasn't afraid anymore.

No, now I wanted revenge. I wanted to get back at him. I wanted to make this demon pay for what he had done!

End chapter

_Well, definitely not how I thought I would end it I'll tell you that. But I like it. It sounds more like Jaden I think. _

_Please review people. If no one is reviewing then I don't think anyone is reading and it makes me feel like I'm wasting my time writing this. _

_Review please!_


	9. Anticlimatic

_Okay, here's the LAST chapter. _

_I do not own Yugioh Gx_

Chapter 9

Jaden stood there, half in front of his sister, glaring at the man that had caused him so much suffering for nine years. In the back of his mind, he heard Yubel muttering warnings to him. He was ignoring them though.

Jacey was looking out from next to her brother. She had noticed that he'd tensed up, but when she'd looked up at him, he hadn't shown fear on his face, like she certainly was now. No, he showed rage. And that, more than anything, was what was scaring her. An angry Jaden was rare, and often dangerous.

Mr. and Mrs. Yuki stood there, staring at their children. It was impossible to read the emotion on their faces. The wind blew, rustling the leaves and their hair. No one said anything.

Mr. Yuki took a step forward, a hand outstretched. Jaden's eyes narrowed, and he stopped. He swallowed nervously.

"Jaden, I am so sorry for what happened…I didn't mean any of it! I swear! I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Then you shouldn't have come home drunk," Jaden said coldly. There was an undercurrent to his own voice, one that sent chills down half of the teens' spines. Axel and Jim looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Jaden! This is your father! Treat him with respect!" Mrs. Yuki scolded. Jaden shook his head. The others were all glancing nervously between the two Yuki men. Jesse stepped next to Jacey and brushed his arm against hers, to let her know he was there.

"I don't have to treat him with anything! I don't even have to return home! I'm old enough to get my own place, and my dueling skills are well enough that I can easily get sponsored!" Jaden said. His mother gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. Mr. Yuki put an arm around her.

"Get your hands off her!" Jacey yelled, stepping out from behind Jaden.

"Jacey," Mr. Yuki whispered. He took a half a step, but Jaden's low guttural growl stopped him.

"You stay away from my sister," Jaden said, low and menacing. Jacey looked up at him. His eyes were flecked with gold, teal, and orange. She gasped and took a step back from him, into Jesse.

"Jaden, Jacey, I'm sorry. I wish you could know how deeply I regret what I did…"

"It's too late for that, sir," Jesse said. Jacey could have laughed. He's yelling at her father, and still being polite.

Mr. Yuki looked at the bushy teal haired kid. Tears were in his eyes.

"You've cut them deeper than any father should cut their children. You lost the right to their forgiveness that night," Jesse said. Jaden smiled. He couldn't have said it better himself.

"That doesn't mean I can't still ask for it," Mr. Yuki whispered. Tears slowly streamed down his face.

"How can you two do this to your father? After all he's gone through-" Mrs. Yuki started. Jaden snorted.

"And what about us? He hasn't had nightmares about being thrown out a window, or about his little sister being thrown across the room," Jaden said. Mrs. Yuki opened her mouth, but Jaden didn't let her start. "See, the difference is that he _deserved_ what he went through. We didn't. We just had to deal with it."

No one had anything to say to that.

"Alright. I'll go. Just so long as…so long as you know that I'm sorry," Mr. Yuki said. "And that I still love you."

He turned, but not before more tears spilled down his face. Jacey bit her bottom lip and took a hesitant step forward. Everyone who noticed looked at her.

"Wait," she said. Mr. Yuki half turned back. "I can't forgive what you did, at least not right away." Eyebrows all around raised. "Just…I want you to understand why."

"I'm listening," Mr. Yuki said when she didn't continue. Jacey took a deep breath before complying.

"You had our complete trust. We always thought we were safe with you. Never did we dream you would try and hurt us. You never even spanked us when we misbehaved. You hardly ever even raised your voice at us. And then, you ruined it. You shattered that trust between us, and you shattered it good. One mistake _can_ ruin someone's life, and now it's ruined yours. You came home drunk, and you let that get to you, and you hurt us. How can we be sure you won't do it again?" Jacey said, tears of her own coming to her eyes. Jesse wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively. She leaned into his side.

Mr. Yuki had his head bowed. She was entirely right. How could they be sure it wouldn't happen again. Jaden had got the worst of it by far, and he was certainly letting his feelings be known. His eyes had softened with what his sister had said though. The weird color flecks had disappeared.

"She's right. We can't just forgive you and trust you again," Jaden said. The undercurrent to his voice was gone. Jim and Axel let out breaths of relief. For a moment or two, they'd been scared he was going to go all Supreme King on them again. "But, we can at least be civil about it."

A few were shocked at the idea. Most were shocked it was coming from Jaden. Most were shocked Jaden knew the meaning of the word 'civil'.

Mr. Yuki smiled. "Thank you," he said. Reluctantly, Jaden held out a hand. Mr. Yuki grasped it and they shook hands. "You don't know how much it means to me."

Jaden didn't say anything when they broke apart, or when Jacey hugged him. Alexis put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. She smiled warmly. He smiled back.

"This is wonderful!" Mrs. Yuki exclaimed, clasping her hands together in front of her. Then she rounded on her daughter. "As for _you_! We need to have a talk with your chancellor! _How_ he could let you in when you're underage I'll _never_ understand! You don't even _like_ dueling!" And she continued to rant all the way up the path, passing everyone and not noticing that only her husband was with her.

"They won't actually make you leave, will they?" Syrus asked. Jacey smiled.

"It's okay. Like she said, I'm not that big a fan of dueling," Jacey admitted. Everyone stared at her shocked. She let out an uneasy laugh. "I came here to be with my brother remember? Being admitted into the school was just a side effect."

"Yet you can duel?" Jesse asked, confused. Jacey rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I can duel. And yes, I usually have a good time doing it, as long as it's with the right people. No, I don't want to duel for a living, making me staying here ridiculous when I know I can go home."

"I guess I see your point," Jesse said. Jacey laughed.

"I should probably go up to the chancellor and explain what's going on," Jacey said, running up the path after her mother and father.

"Well, that seems, anti-climatic," Aster said.

End Chapter

_And that's a wrap! Sorry I took so long updating. I had a lot of homework and not a lot of time._

_As always, please review! Just one more time!_

_Review!_


	10. Say What Now?

_**April Fool's! In October!**_

_Okay, so surprise! Here's the real last chapter!_

_And by the way, I don't pretend that the duel in here is good. It's rudimentary at best, but duels are hard, so I'm okay with it. _

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx. You should know that by now._

Chapter 10

_Third person POV_

The gang was grouped around the cliffs, hanging around and watching the water.

"So, you're really going to go then?" Jesse asked. Jacey nodded, not making eye contact with him. Jesse sighed dejectedly. "And we only got to see you duel once."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that bothers you?" she asked. Jesse laughed.

"Sorry. But you're most certainly in the wrong place if you don't care much for dueling," Jesse said, putting his hands up in defense.

"I say she duels now, against one of us," Alexis said from nearby, leaning against a tree.

"I want to see her duel Jaden," Chazz said, looking up into the sky.

"Did someone say duel and Jaden?" no other than Jaden asked, peeking out from the branches of a nearby tree twenty feet away.

"How did he even hear that?" Bastian asked.

"It's Jaden. You should've learned there's nothing he can't hear when it comes to dueling," Jacey said, shrugging. Bastian sighed and nodded. This was very true.

"Well? Did someone say that?" Jaden said, flipping out of the branches to the ground, whacking himself in the face with a branch in the process.

"We did," Chazz said. "We want to see you duel Jacey, before she leaves."

"Okay. Jacey, get your game on!" Jaden said, pulling his duel disk out of seemingly nowhere. Jacey sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants. She was in her regular clothes again.

"Alright Jaden. Calm down," Jacey said, taking a duel disk out of her bag. She slid her deck into place as Jaden did the same with his, walking away from the others for more room. Jaden had a huge smile plastered onto his face. They drew their five cards.

"You can go first," Jaden offered, knowing she wouldn't. Jacey smiled.

"Oh no, I insist that you go first."

"No, no, ladies first," Jaden said. Jacey glared.

"Either you go, or I won't duel," she threatened. Jaden chuckled and drew his card.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Let's see, I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode."

(Def-1000)

"Next I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn," Jaden said. A card glimmered face down for a moment before fading into the ground.

"Then let's get this started," Jacey said. She drew her own card. "I'll summon Masked Water dragon in attack mode!" A blue dragon with an ornate mask over it's face came into existence in front of her.

(Atk- 1600)

Jacey was about to declare an attack when she noticed a smirk on Jaden's face. It wasn't much, just the slightest twitch of his mouth, but it was enough.

"I play one card face down and end my turn," Jacey said, surprising everybody, especially Jaden. He just shrugged it off.

"My turn then," he said, drawing his card. He smiled. "Perfect. I play the field spell Skyscraper!" A city built itself around them. "And now I'll switch my Avian to Attack mode and attack your Water Dragon!"

"Not so fast! I play the trap card Reversal!" Jacey called out, her facedown showing itself. Avian stopped in mid-attack before returning to Jaden's side of the field, hitting Jaden in the process.

"And part of Reversal is that you take 500 points of damage when it's successful!" Jacey said.

Jaden-3500 Jacey-4000

"Well, okay then. I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn. You're up sis."

"Well thank you bro," Jacey said, drawing her card. She smiled, and Jaden's concern grew. He was learning to be wary of her when she did that. "I play the spell card Turncoat!"

Jaden groaned. Avian was forced to go to Jacey's side of the field.

"I know you remember these little gals. I summon Earth Fairy in Defense mode!" Jaden groaned again. The little buggers always managed to find a way onto her field some way or another.

(Def-800)

"And now, Avian, direct attack!" Jacey called out.

Xx

"She is not playing smart," Jesse commented from the sides.

"No kidding," Alexis added. "She should have played that fairy in attack mode and had the fairy attack Jaden first to see what would happen with his facedowns. Then she should have had Avian attack him."

Xx

Back on the field, Jaden did indeed activate his facedown, "A Hero Emerges! Now you have to pick a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it!"

Jacey sighed and rolled her eyes. "The far left then."

"Not bad. Necro Gardna, come on out!"

(Atk-600)

"Well, Avian's attack can still go through," Jacey said.

"No it can't, not since I'm activating Mirror Gate! This switches the fields our monsters are on!"

And indeed, that's what happened. When Avian's attack destroyed Necro Gardna, Jacey took the damage.

Jaden-3500 Jacey-2600

Several cards and combo's later….

Jaden-3000 Jacey-1600

Jaden's Field: Skyscraper, two facedown cards

Jacey's Field: Masked Demon (Attack), Water Fairy (Defense), Masked Water Dragon (Defense), three facedowns

"Alright, my turn!" Jaden yelled, drawing his card. He smiled, and Jacey grew all the more anxious. "I summon Sparkman in attack mode!"

(Atk-1600)

"And I'll equip him with Sparkblaster! Now Sparkman, switch Water Dragon and Water Fairy to attack mode! And now Sparkman, attack that dragon!" Jaden yelled. Sparkman leaped into the air.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown, Fake Blood!" Jacey yelled. When Sparkman attacked, there was still an explosion though. When the smoke cleared, Water Dragon was unharmed, and Jaden was frowning. Jacey, however, was smiling. "Fake Blood makes it look like your attack went through, when in fact it didn't!"

"I end my turn," Jaden said. He did not like the way this was going. His deck never failed him!

"Good. Then I'll take mine!" Jacey yelled. She drew her card. "And I'll start with Pot of Greed, which, as you know, let's me draw another two cards!" And so Jacey drew two more cards. And the smile that was on her face threatened to split it.

"I don't think I like that smile," Jaden said.

"Oh, you shouldn't, because you've lost!" Jacey yelled. Everyone gasped. Jacey, Jaden's younger sister, who's inexperienced and doesn't even like dueling, is about to beat Jaden, the older brother, who's only lost twice at Duel Academy and lives to duel?

Not possible.

"First I'll destroy Skyscraper by playing Masquerade!" A ballroom like field surrounded them, but Jacey didn't pause to admire it. "Now I play Mask of Death, which destroys all your facedowns!"

"Oh boy," Jaden muttered as skull mask swept over his facedowns, destroying them.

"And are you ready for this? I sacrifice Masked Demon and Masked Water Dragon, in order to summon….MASKED HORNTAIL DRAGON!" Jacey called out. A bright light engulfed the field, and when it cleared, a magnificent dragon with a black mask and gold engravings stood there, glaring at Jaden. Jaden gulped.

(Atk-3000)

"You don't often get him out," Jaden said. Jacey smiled.

"Which means you probably don't remember that his special ability wipes out all other monsters on the field," Jacey said. Sparkman burst into tiny particles. "And because of Masquerade, my Horntail has another 500 attack points. Now Horntail, end this!" Jacey yelled. The dragon roared and spewed out a steady stream of fire at Jaden, depleting his life points.

Jaden-0 Jacey-1600

Jacey Wins

Xx

"Whoa," Jesse said, staring at Jacey in awe. Everyone's jaw's were to the ground in amazement. Jaden had just lost…to his little sister…and he did not look happy about it.

He was in a sour mood as he walked over to them.

"Lighten up Jay," Syrus said. Jaden smiled a little bit, but otherwise remained annoyed.

"I don't get it. How did you beat me?" Jaden asked. Jacey looked at him.

"I got the right cards and I got them quickly. As it was I think you were going easy on me, which gave me the chance to get the cards."

Jaden shook his head, still disbelieving.

"I don't think he was taking it easy," Hassleberry whispered to Atticus.

"It was one duel Jaden," Jacey said. "Get over it." She shoved his arm the way only a little sister can.

"But you're my little sister! You're not supposed to beat me ever!" Jaden complained. The others all laughed.

_This is the Jaden we all love, the one that we met in first year…_Alexis thought. _The carefree, young, and spirited duelist._

"Hey, we have great blackmail against him now," Aster whispered to Chazz. Chazz grinned.

"You have no idea," Chazz said just loud enough for Aster to hear him.

Jaden and Jacey's parents walked over to them then, hand in hand.

"Well Jacey, ready to go?" Mrs. Yuki asked. Jacey nodded. "Off to the docks then. The boat is leaving soon."

The group walked down to the docks. Cell numbers and emails were given to Jacey so she could stay in touch.

Jaden hugged Jacey one last time before she climbed aboard the ship. Mrs. Yuki followed. She had tried to hug Jaden, but he had strategically turned around to look at something.

Just when Mr. Yuki was about to climb aboard, Jaden pulled him aside.

"Jaden? What is it?" he asked. Jaden had that hard look to his face, and his eyes were starting to get flecks of different colors in them.

"I may be civil to you in front of others, but just so you know, I don't trust you now, and I never will. If you go near my sister, do anything to her, or make her feel unsafe in any way, you will regret it. I'll make sure you never come back to our family again. Got it?" It was hardly audible, but there was slight undercurrent of a stronger power in his voice.

Mr. Yuki stared at Jaden. Not in the did-you-really-just-say-that way, but in the you-don't-trust-me-but-I'll-prove-you-wrong way.

"I won't hurt Jacey," Mr. Yuki said.

"You better not. Because I will come after you if she gets so much as a bruise."

Mr. Yuki nodded. Without saying anything, he climbed aboard the ship, putting an arm around his wife. Jaden softened his features a little as he waved good-bye with the rest of his friends. They immediately picked up on the raw anger coming from him.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked. "With you and your dad?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just making sure he knows what's going on," Jaden said, switching moods faster than lightening. "Anyone else hungry? Let's go get something to eat!"

And with that, he took off running to the Slifer cafeteria. The others stared after him in amazement before laughing and following him.

End Chapter

_Okay, that really is the end. I promise. No tricks this time. _

_Please review! I love it when you guys review! _

_PS. If I get enough reviews, I MIGHT write a sequel._


End file.
